


Underestimated

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Sherlock take matters into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimated

“John,” Sherlock grumbled. “Bored.”  
  
“All right then,” the doctor replied. And then—he _smiled_.  
  
John Watson smiled at the man holding a six-inch blade to his neck. The man frowned back. The ex-army captain then nodded pleasantly at the older man, the one who had just tied Sherlock’s hands behind him as the detective slouched on an old kitchen chair.  
  
Sherlock counted. Four seconds. Four seconds was all it took for John to punch his would-be captor with his right hand while deftly disarming him with his left. Simultaneously, Sherlock yanked his hands up sharply, shattering the rickety piece of furniture to which he was tied, and after he shook the loops of rope off his wrists he punched his own adversary in the stomach, sending the man down on his hands and knees.  
  
He used the rope on the wrists of the younger man, who was cowering in front of his own blade, which was pressed lightly against his throat by the still-smiling doctor. He looked down thoughtfully at the older man, who was struggling to rise, before putting one foot firmly between his shoulders and pushing him to the floor.  
  
“You said it would be easy,” the standing man whined. The man on his stomach muttered something.  
  
“John, why would we want to fornicate with ourselves?” Sherlock asked, baffled.


End file.
